StoneRPG
StoneRPG is an upcoming retro styled RPG video game based around the premise of Stoner Rock, Doom, Sludge and Psychedelic Rock. The game currently does not have a release date but will be free to play upon its release. History Development StoneRPG is an RPG being developed by Tom Geddes, who also initially launched Riffipedia. The game was initially conceived of in September of 2015. The game is set to be a fully fledged RPG video game based on themes drawn from the stoner rock scene, available to play on PC and laptop. Locations, items, characters, enemies, weapons, dialogue and the overall storyline will include many references to the lyrics, bands and culture from the stoner rock scene. Real musicians will appear as characters in the game, though their characterisation will differ to their real world persona so as to fit the plot of the game. The game will have a soundtrack of real tracks from the stoner rock scene which have been remixed into an 8-bit style. Many chiptune artists have contributed to the soundtrack by either creating remixes on request or allowing their previous work to be used in game. Though there is no release date scheduled, when the game is released, it will be free to play. On October 7th 2015, a GoFundMe page was set up for StoneRPG (and Riffipedia), giving those who donate before release a credit in the game. Plot Synopsis Though the over-arching plot of the game may change as development goes on, it is currently as follows: As the game begins, the main character moves from his old home to Stonernia; a vast land famed for its love of heavy music. But as he arrives, he soon learns that things are not well in the land. An evil bureaucratic government official has introduced sound reduction orders and refuses to give planning permission to live music events throughout the land he rules. Stonernia becomes a land filled with miserable, antagonistic and often hostile citizens. You soon learn that you were foretold by Saint Vitus (a prophet of the International Church of Misery) to be the one to bring down the governments regime. This sets the main character off on an adventure through desert, forest, Arctic tundra, mountains, sky, sea and space in his quest to restore music to the land. Soundtrack The following is the soundtrack for StoneRPG. All tracks are remixed versions of the original tracks in an 8-bit chiptune style. This list is not final and tracks may be added or removed from the game before release. Tracks in bold were remixed specifically for the game. *'Asteroid - Doctor Smoke (Giacomo Civollani)' *'Baroness - A Horse Called Golgotha (8-Bit Sound)' *'Black Cobra - Sugar Water (8-Bit Sound)' *Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath (8-Bit Sound) *Black Sabbath - Children Of The Grave (8-Bit Sound) *Black Sabbath - Electric Funeral 8-Bit (Miles_Metal) *Black Sabbath - Embryo (Miles_Metal) *Black Sabbath - Fairies Wear Boots (Miles_Metal) *Black Sabbath - Hand of Doom (Miles_Metal) *Black Sabbath - Into the Void (Miles_Metal) *Black Sabbath - N.I.B. (Miles_Metal) *Black Sabbath - Paranoid (Giacomo Civollani) *Black Sabbath - Sweet Leaf (8-Bit Sound) *Black Sabbath - The Wizard (Miles_Metal) *Black Sabbath - War Pigs (8-Bit Sound) *Black Sabbath - Wicked World (Miles_Metal) *'Blue Cheer - Summertime Blues (8-Bit Sound)' *'Boris - Korosu (8-Bit Sound)' *'Brant Bjork - Defender of the Oleander (8-Bit Sound)' *'Brant Bjork - Gonna Make the Pony Trot (8-Bit Sound)' *'Brant Bjork - Low Desert Punk (8-Bit Sound)' *'Brant Bjork - Waiting for a Coconut to Drop (8-Bit Sound)' *Candlemass - Solitude (Miles_Metal) *'Cathedral - Equilibrium (8-Bit Sound)' *'Church of Misery - El Padrino (8-Bit Sound)' *'Church of Misery - Killifornia (Tom Gulliver (JHS))' *Clutch - A Shogun Named Marcus (8-Bit Sound) *Clutch - Escape From The Prison Planet (8-Bit Sound) *Clutch - Ghost (8-Bit Sound) *Clutch - Mercury (8-Bit Sound) *Clutch - The Elephant Riders (8-Bit Sound) *Clutch - Worm Drink (8-Bit Sound) *'Colour Haze - Get It On (Giacomo Civollani)' *'Colour Haze - Love (8-Bit Sound)' *'Conan - Hawk as Weapon (8-Bit Sound)' *'Corrosion of Conformity - Albatross (8-Bit Sound)' *Dozer - Born a Legend (TheXivir) *Electric Wizard - Funeralopolis (Loctor Bloctor) *'Electric Wizard - Wizard in Black (8-Bit Sound)' *Eyehategod - 30 Dollar Bag (8-Bit Sound) *'Fatso Jetson - Bored Stiff (8-Bit Sound)' *Fu Manchu - Eatin' Dust (8-Bit Sound) *Fu Manchu - Evil Eye (8-Bit Sound) *Graveyard - No Good, Mr Holden (8-Bit Sound) *Graveyard - The Siren (8-Bit Sound) *'Hermano - My Boy (8-Bit Sound)' *'High On Fire - The Face Of Oblivion (8-Bit Sound)' *ISIS - The Beginning and the End (flynncyp9) *'Kamchatka - Confessions (8-Bit Sound)' *'Karma To Burn - Thirty (8-Bit Sound)' *'Karma to Burn - Twenty (8-Bit Sound)' *'Kylesa - Running Red (8-Bit Sound)' *'Kylesa - Scapegoat (8-Bit Sound)' *Kyuss - 100 (Miles_Metal) *Kyuss - 50 Million Year Trip (Downside Up) (8-Bit Sound) *Kyuss - Catamaran (8-Bit Sound) *Kyuss - Conan Troutman (Miles_Metal) *Kyuss - Demon Cleaner (Miles_Metal) *Kyuss - El Rodeo (8-Bit Sound) *Kyuss - Gardenia 8-Bit (Miles_Metal) *Kyuss - Green Machine (8-Bit Sound) *Kyuss - Hurricane (8-Bit Sound) *Kyuss - Molten Universe (8-Bit Sound) *Kyuss - One Inch Man (8-Bit Sound) *Kyuss - Space Cadet (Miles_Metal) *Kyuss - Supa Scoopa And Mighty Scoop (8-Bit Sound) *Kyuss - Whitewater (8-Bit Sound) *Mastodon - Oblivion (TheXivir) *Melvins - The Talking Horse (TheXivir) *'Monster Magnet - Dopes to Infinity (8-Bit Sound)' *'Monster Magnet - Space Lord (8-Bit Sound)' *'My Sleeping Karma - Ahimsa (8-Bit Sound)' *'My Sleeping Karma - Apangraha (8-Bit Sound)' *'Nebula - So It Goes (8-Bit Sound)' *'Orange Goblin - Scorpionica (Giacomo Civollani)' *Pentagram - Be Forewarned (Miles_Metal) *Pentagram - Forever My Queen (Miles_Metal) *Queens of the Stone Age - Go With The Flow (8-Bit Sound) *'Red Fang - Blood Like Cream (8-Bit Sound)' *'Red Fang - Prehistoric Dog (8-Bit Sound)' *'Saint Vitus - One Mind (8-Bit Sound)' *Sleep - Dopesmoker (Miles_Metal) *Sleep - Dragonaut (8-Bit Sound) *Sleep - Holy Mountain (8-Bit Sound) *Sleep - The Clarity (8-Bit Sound) *'Slo Burn - July (8-Bit Sound)' *'Slo Burn - Pilot the Dune (Swaggertron)' *'Sungrazer - Zero Zero (8-Bit Sound)' *Sunn O))) - It Took The Night To Believe (Razvan Lazea-Postelnicu) *'The Atomic Bitchwax - So Come On (8-Bit Sound)' *'The Obsessed - Hiding Mask (8-Bit Sound)' *'The Sword - Lawless Lands (8-Bit Sound)' *Truckfighters - Desert Cruiser (Miles_Metal) *'Uncle Acid And The Deadbeats - Melody Lane (8-Bit Sound)' *'Unida - Wet Pussycat (Tom Gulliver (JHS))' *Witchcraft - If Crimson Was Your Colour (8-Bit Sound) *'Yawning Man - Rock Formations (Giacomo Civollani)' External Links *Riffipedia Facebook (Updates will be posted here *Soundtrack Playlist *GoFundMe Page *Desertfest Podcast StoneRPG Special Category:Video Game Category:StoneRPG